


Like the sun

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Colour soul mate AU, Cute, M/M, POV First Person, Soul Mate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: Kageyama Tobio is a sophomore in college, playing volleyball hasn't been the only thing on his mind for once. He still hasn't seen the colour soul mates are said to bring once laying eyes on them. He wonders if his soul mate will even like him. And then a little girl runs into him out of nowhere.( Colour soul mate au )





	1. Raining over fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (late) Birthday to Hinata my smol birb son!!!

( Kageyamas POV )

How can the blink of an eye make everything change? My mom used to tell me how beautiful the world was. What objects were blue, red, green, etc. Green was her favourite colour. I never understood how-- through some magic still unknown to us-- humans could possibly see anything other than black, white, and grey. Also why, as a sophomore in college I still haven't seen colour - much less my soul mate. 

_It's so beautiful Tobio. Trust me, that frown of yours will stop once you see it._

My old senpai Oikawa had told me after he and Iwazumi had told the team they were soul mates. 

"Stop pouting you'll find them someday." Kindaichi laughs and pushed my arm lightly. 

"It's not like you to be upset about it, what brings it up all of a sudden?" Kunimi asks. 

I think a moment and sigh. "It's just that.. I went to visit my father's grave the other day for his birthday and there were flowers... light grey-- blue maybe? I couldn't tell. I didn't even know if the flowers I had brought were the right colour I just." I growl in frustration. "It's not fair."

They look at each other, doing that weird psychic talking I swear they can do. 

"You just need to keep your hopes up." Kindaichi tells me.

 

\- - 

I remember once this guy I knew named Ken hated me because his soul mate had told him they liked me more than him, and wished they weren't soul mates. He cursed me out during lunch outside the school my last year. He told me I would never find my soul mate because of my awful personality and attitude quirks I had back then. I only knew a handful of people who had met their soul mates back then, but I remember believing him. Then I found out the only reason Ken's SM had said that was to anger him.

I hope my soul mate isn't as cruel. 

\- -

It was late December, and we had finally gotten a break so I decided to come home. Plus, mom had badgered at me to come home so she could celebrate my birthday with me. Kunimi had gotten me some ice cream and Kindaichi had gotten a cake to celebrate, then I ate too much and threw up.

Mom asked me to go out for some things and be back before dark. I was walking down the street, grocery bag in hand on my way back when a little girl came round for corner and slammed dead into me. She looked about eleven and was laughing her head off, only having shortly apologizes to me.

Before I could ask why she was laughing I was cut off by a distressed voice calling.

"Come back here Natsu! It's going to rain- mom will get mad if you get wet!"

The little girl laughs and starts to move around me. I would have stopped her if I hadn't looked up. Bright... this guy was _too bright._

My eyes squeezed shut and I heard him yell in shock. When I opened my eyes again I saw it... colour... my eyes instantly flickered up and I saw the sky. It was covered in clouds and I frowned. When I looked back down I saw this guy-- my _soul mate_ actually. I couldn't identify his hair as anything else but bright and his shirt dark with bright words on it. 

We just stared at each other a few minutes, taking it in. My heart clenched when his eyes got watery, his cheeks becoming brighter. 

"S-sorry." He laughs and runs his sleeve over his nose while sniffing. "I'm just so..."

"Overwhelmed?" Completing the sentence had made me realize I could breath again. 

He laughs and nods, wiping at his eyes. "I uh- I'm Hinata Shouyou.."

"Kageyama," I say and cough, "but you can call me Tobio." 

"I wouldn't mind you calling me Shouyou." His smile hit me hard, and I felt anxiousness flood through my veins. It was annoying. "It's so beautiful isn't it I.. knew it'd be nice but I didn't know it'd be so amazing." He looks around and then to me, that smile going from ear to ear. 

"It's stunning..." I realised how wide I was smiling. How excited I was. 

A rumbling sound interrupted us and Shouyou jumped back into what he was doing. "Oh no- oh my god I'm so sorry I really need to find my little sister before it starts pouring." I could feel him internally cursing his luck on timing. 

"I'll help." I suddenly blurt out. 

That's how I ended up spending half an hour looking for a small female version of my soul mate ( my little sister in soul? ) It was pouring down hard by the time we found her. She had came and found us actually so she wouldn't get soaked more than she already was. Of course I had to carry the umbrella over us, seeing I was the oldest.

"Shouyou found his soul mate~ Shouyou found his soul mate~" she sang while I walked them to my house. At least she wasn't squealing like she had when we first told her.

I felt my cheeks heat in embarrassment and I looked over to see his own flushed bright in the same way. I invited them in and grabbed a towel for the them. Mom was nice -- ecstatic actually. 

 

"We will be home soon, Tobio's mom is bringing us." Shouyou said, bouncing on his feet happily as he talked to his mom through our house phone. "It's pretty in here." He says while looking around after hanging up.

Mom laughed "I bet a wet cat would be pretty to you right now." 

He blushed and coughed in his hand with a nod. We exchanged numbers and took him and his sister. We planned to go out together for a date ( I guess. ) tomorrow. 

Mom teased me about it the whole way home, pointing out certain colors for me and naming them. She laughed it off and said everything will be fine tomorrow but I'm scared as hell.


	2. Dates n stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on a date!! ( small date tho srry )

Blue, the sky was blue. The streets were grey with yellow and white lines, the grass and leaves were green, the bark brown, my house was a light grey with a dark blue roof. My room was greyish and volleyballs came in an array of beautiful colours. I was mesmerized by the beauty of colour and sat aimlessly that night running my hands over my blankets and walls. I was so infatuated I thought looking too long would make me go blind. Eventually mom had to force me to go to bed so I could get up early for a date with Shouyou. 

 

Hinata Shouyou, my soul mate. His hair was.. orange. That first bright colour my eyes cleared the view to was that magnificent orange. As I walked down the sidewalk, Shouyou next to me I wondered if his hair colour matched to a tangy scent.

"It's more pretty in the day, I wish I would have gone to bed earlier last night so I could enjoy it without feeling tired."

I nod in agreement, "I couldn't sleep either. I wanted to keep looking at things. It all looks more natural and real in the light of day."

"Seems you still can't look at the sun though." I had to cringe at that. 

"Well, duh. Look how bright it is-" I have to stop myself from calling him and idiot. I don't want to make him hate me on our first date. And I definitely don't want him to reject me. 

We get to a restaurant. I wasn't really concerned that it was fast food, it was cheap and on such short notice it wasn't like I could take him anywhere fancy. Either way our awe of even the inside of the restaurant, especially the light up menu behind the counter, was not lessened. 

Shouyou eats fast, good thing too. Through the inhalation of food we had small talk until I told him what I do.

"You play college league volley ball?" He asks in awe to me. "I'm about to graduate, I wish my school actually had a volley ball team, I've always wanted to play."

I raised a brow at him "but you're so short, the net is really high you know?"

"So what?" 

Never in my life have I seen such a fiery passion burning in someone's eyes. I wish our ages were closer together, then maybe we would have been on a team together.

"Why didn't you go to a school with a team?" 

"I just recently moved here and the last place I lived in all the schools only had women's volley ball teams. I didn't want to depress myself so I chose a new highschool that didn't have one... but I liked to go watch the matches the girls have."

"I see.. well maybe I can invite you over the next break then? Since I live on campus it doesn't matter if I stay during breaks."

"Really? It wouldn't bother you?" 

"Of course not." I don't know how my team would feel, but I think I could convince Iwazumi to make Oikawa let him stay.

 

-

 

Shouyou and I kept in touch after I went back to college. He sent me a good morning message every morning, even on the weekends. I'm getting suspicious that he set an alarm to get up and text me that because who gets up at six _every_ morning, on the dot. Well, almost. 

I try my best to reply, but practice and classes get in the way a lot. And if I'm not at either of those I'll text him back. Once I told him to put his phone away because I knew he was in class. It ended up getting confiscated-- the dumbass got whiny when I wouldn't text him back. I know I didn't pay attention much in school, but I do want him to do well. 

During practice breaks I would send him pictures, or during practice matches against other schools. Oikawa started getting onto me about it once so I told him to pose for me and I'd send my s/m the best setter in all of Japan. That sure boosted his ego, and he dropped it afterwards. 

Then our next 'long break' was about to begin. 

"I can tell you're excited for my visit Tobio." He giggled through the phone one night. I told him to go to bed, but instead he called.

I blushed despite not actually seeing him grin, "how do you figure?" I ask as calm as I could manage. 

"During the middle of this week colours started looking a lot more.... what was the word Yachi-san used," he questioned quietly to himself, making me smile, "vivid!"

"Vivid huh? Well you weren't imagining things I.. want to see you again." 

There was silence from the other line and I could practically hear his heart beating. "O-oh really? I'm excited too."

I smiled at that, feeling my own heart skip at it. Who knew I'd actually fall for this idiot? Well, we are soul mates, but I am still skeptical. 

"Good, you should be." I reply after a minute. 

"I have to go Tobio.. I'll see you Sunday then?" 

"Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing first person is a challenge.


	3. Stayover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata comes for a visit

Listen. I'm not saying I'm nervous... but wow I could go for a good ol cup of ease right about now. Shouyou was supposed to come for three days and here I am dying on the inside. I feel a buzz in my pocket and look at the text.

"Sorry I'm late, stop worrying-- the sky keeps looking like its kind of red! Be there in a bit.." 

I sigh after reading the text. I suppose it's a social concept that no one really tells you what happens after you meet your soulmate besides you get to see colour. If your SM is feeling something strongly, you begin to see one certain colour opacity slightly on everything-- from what I take of it anyways. I asked Iwazumi and he said if you pay attention you can feel what your SM is feeling when that happens. I hope Hinata doesn't know how excited I really am, I don't want to overdo it after all. 

Looking outside the window of the tourist shop I was in there was a small blue car that stopped and let Hinata out there. My chest once again flooded with anxiousness. He spotted me through the window, waved goodbye to the driver and met me just outside the shop. He was grinning from ear to ear and I could feel the joy radiating from him. The next thing I knew his arms were wrapped around me. I froze up.

"It's so good to see you again Tobio!" He says happily.

I relax as he let's go, not very fond of hugs, and smile at him. "I've been waiting to see you again." Well, uh, duh Tobio what else would I be doing ? 

"I've never really been to Tokyo before." He says and looks around before gasping and pointing to a telephone tower in the distance. "Is that-"

"It's not Tokyo tower. First timers mistake." I wanted to spare him the same embarrassment I had the first time I visited Tokyo. 

"Aww, you gotta take me sometime." He says and as we begin to walk he grabs my arm. I tense again and look at the duffel bag on his other shoulder. 

"Here. I'll get that for you." I say and don't wait for an answer, putting it on my shoulder. I'm glad he didn't say anything about it and respected my space after that. I didn't care that he was close, I just felt weird being touched so.. fondly? 

-

"Woah this place is amazing."

He awed at the gym, his mouth agape and I can only smile. I never knew I could smile over something non volleyball -- or cute animal -- related. It was nice seeing Hinata gawk over things that were apart of my daily routine. He looks even shorter next to the net I'll have to admit. That in itself makes me wonder if someone that short could even play volleyball. A libero position maybe; I get the feeling from his energetic air and his toned calve muscles that he's anything but slow. 

"Tobio?" 

I snap out of it and he's right in front of me. I stagger slightly but catch myself, coughing into my hand. 

"Sorry, I spaced out a little. What was that?" My brain finally registered he was talking the entire time. 

"Will you toss to me?" 

I look around the gym and realise that it looks like someone had recently used it. It was irritating that nothing was cleaned up and put away. Maybe some freshman had taken a break and didn't think to pick up the whopping four volleyballs to make the gym seem a little decent. 

"You want to spike?" I manage past my aggression. 

"If I were on a team I'd want to be the ace!" He says excitedly. I look at him a moment and sigh. 

"Alright, but don't be mad if you can't get it over the net." I say, trying my best to tease him.

He seems annoyed but then relaxes, catching on to my ploy. Genuinely, it surprises me that he wants to be an ace seeing as he is so small. Maybe he heard things about the little giant? Mom would say it was fate that a setter would end up with an ace -- or someone who wants to be one -- as a soul mate. 

I get into position and set the ball to him, he's not particularly skilled I can tell. It feels like he can barely receive as he staggers when the ball gets to his hands. It comes back down to me and I toss. 

My mouth goes wide with awe at how high he leaps, and I am quickly deflated when he misses the ball. He lands and looks over beside him where it landed. 

"Don't worry about it! You're just not used to it."

He looked sad about not being able to hit the ball correctly, but I just pat his shoulder and lead him on.

\- 

"So what are you planning to be?" I ask him as we sit outside of a wcdonalds. 

"I'm not really sure to be completely honest... maybe a vet?" He looked up at me for a reaction and I only shrug. 

"I mean you look like you'd be good with animals." I wouldn't really know.

"So you're just going to be some big time volleyball player then?" He asks. 

"That's all I've really done since primary school so possibly... I hope to be that good at least." As long as I don't have to give up playing volleyball I don't think there's anything I wouldn't do. 

"Kageyama I wish things were different..."

I look at him confused, "what do you mean?"

"I'd like to do something like that but... I wasn't so lucky." He has a look of frustration and I can't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" He frowns.

"So lucky? If you want to do it then just do it. I don't think you should give up on what you want because you didn't do it sooner." 

He looks at me, baffled a minute before he smiled and looked away. "Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't give up so easily."

"So what are you going to do?"

"It's a secret." He grinned. 

It kind of pissed me off so I called him an idiot for it, but at least I convinced him of something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update I hadn't been around wi fi for awhile! It's short but I hope you like it.


	4. Fifteen years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifteen years later, they're happy.

It's been fifteen years since I met him. The man of my dreams, of my eyes, my heart, but most importantly, my soul. I had no way of knowing what the rest of our life would be. Now, he's out in the national games- coming home often to stay before he's back out for competition matches. Honestly, loving this man is kind of draining. He's stubborn, doesn't listen to reason, and is down right stupid. Still, I look at each of my own 'kids' thinking they could turn out to be just like him. 

A knock on the gym door interrupts the taps and squeaks of sneakers, accompanied by the loud slap of ball to hand. A brown headed girl with heart pins holding up her bangs enters the gym hesitantly. 

"I'm looking for coach Hinata?" She says, a manager sign up form in hand. 

I go to her with a start but catch her gaze to our number 10. They stare, wide eyed in complete shock. Tears well in their eyes and I can only laugh internally. Is that what we looked like when we were younger? I wish to get that moment framed. 

Still too in shock to say a word, the two smile wide at one another. 

I turn to get out that old book full of colours and labels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry this chapter is small. Also that I had no real direction for this fic. So I ended it with a cheesy line and some context for what happened for the two of them. I still hope you enjoyed it though! And the lil pov twist at the end. Well, au revoir~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you liked the first chapter to my new fic. I don't write in first person often so please let me know if I did good. IDK why I wanted to write this lol. But here I go anywhere. Thanks for reading~


End file.
